1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to a light emitting device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Light emitting devices are now actively being researched and developed. Considering various application fields of these light emitting devices, development of a white light emitting device may become an important issue. This is so because a color filter may be adopted to a light emitting device having sufficient brightness, luminous efficiency, device lifetime, and chromaticity to manufacture high-resolution full color displays, and also, the light emitting device may be utilized as a white light source for a backlight and a lighting.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) are a kind of a semiconductor device used for converting electricity into infrared or visible light using characteristics of a compound semiconductor to transmit and receive signals or to use as light sources. Thus, light of various colors may be emitted using LED chips. Therefore, the LEDs are being used as light sources in various fields.